The Key To My Heart AHolocaust Story
by wintergoddess6
Summary: This Story is about a girl named Iris who is taken by Nazi's. One specific Nazi that cares for her is Seth she starts to gradually fall in love with him. But doesn't want him to know because he killed many people just because they were Jewish, and she doesn't want to look vulnerable. Though he explains how he became a Nazi. My first story.
1. Chapter 1: The Dream

**Chapter 1**: The Dream

**Author Note: Hi Guys! I am new to this so yeah! Hope you enjoy my first story! I will upload the next cahpter tomorrow or this week Enjoy!**

I am running as fast as I can, as fast as my legs can carry me, running for my life. I cannot turn around, for the danger behind me is too grave to tell. I hear a loud voice shouting behind me and footsteps coming from heavy military boots, "Go, get her, come on!", and I hear a blood curdling scream and notice it was coming from me. I wake up from my restless sleep with beads of sweat forming on my forehead. I hear muffled footsteps and dark long shadows casted near the staircase, near my room. My parents rushed in to see where the screaming is coming from. They find me awake, in my bed. "What happened" both of my parents said in unison.

"I-I" I stammered after a long pause I had finally had the guts to say something.

"I think we shouldn't stay here anymore" My parents awkwardly looked at each other, confused….wonderstruck."

"And why do you say so?" My mom asked curiously

"I had a dream….." I trailed off "The Nazi's were after us….me"

"That's never going to happen at least yet….we are a family , we are together. Even if anything were to happen we would be together no matter what." Mom said

'Mom what if.." I got cut off by dad.

"Don't worry about it, you're safe here"

They both left the room quietly, filling my head with million thoughts and suspicions. What if they were…. I don't think so , why would they ever want anything bad to happen to me? Why would they ever be a part of the Nazi's? Probably not, if they were I would know….or would I? But at the same time what if they didn't want me anymore? Tears started to swell up in my eyes. I have gotten on their nerves many times. They would always tell me to "grow up" or "act more like my age". They would always ask me how old I was, 16 I Would reply. "And is that the way a young lady would act" I knew the answer right away, it was no. I lost my train of thought when I heard muffled voices. I listened to the hushed voices and assumed they were my parents frantic whispers.

"Jasper, what if Iris is right maybe we should leave…. With all the commotion" my mom said

"Andrea, now your acting no better than Iris herself. We have to be the bigger person, an example for her." Dad said

'But you know we should be taking care of her, not scare her, she's 16 Jasper. What if she….the camps….the Nazi's….the soldiers." Mom paused "You knowwhy we hid her all these years." Mom exclaimed. "She is beautiful, though she doesn't want to admit it. Men look at her like she is some kind of….." Mom was scared out of her wits Dad tried to calm her, but that didn't' exactly go as planned.

I still did not understand what my mom had said I am not the kind of striking girl that turns heads as soon as she walks through the door. Though people so stare at me. Me pretty? Uh …..er…um…..no. I never thought I was pretty In my eyes I am as normal can be. I am 5'7, I have light black to my back. My eyes fade from black to dark brown in the light, so as my hair. I am tan from going outside too much. One day I was walking down the street to get some eggs from the local store, when a couple of boys were just looking at me. I swear I heard one say: "Too bad she is a Jew" I was so angry at those sick minded … I can't even say the word. I swear I was about to punch him where it really hurt. You might think I am a girl I can't do anything, Oh boy! Then you really don't know me. Once at school I was being beat up from this one boy so I punched him in the face, and that bruised stayed there for a whole month. Then it got me thinking about the Nazi's how was I supposed to beat them up?

"You know,, they actually have humanity they won't torture her. You know you can't hit a girl" Dad had said.

" But you know the conditions are horrible, many people die, we should hide. I don't care if we get caught as long as Iris stays safe, It is always better to be safe then sorry" Mom said desperately trying to win her side of the story.

"Look at the people in those…ovens" Mom said, her voice shattering.

"That doesn't mean it has to be us….okay case closed, now go to bed" Dad had said

That was the last I heard of their conversation, we should have hid I told them, but we didn't know the horror waiting for us at our door the next morning. I fell asleep, into a deep trance.


	2. Chapter 2: The mysterious visitor

Chapter 2: The Mysterious Visitor

**Authors note: The chapter one discription of Iris, is how I look like. Any ways there is not much talking in this chapter, it is just a series of events, Okay bye! Now read!**

I wake up to the sound of the front door opening, the creaking indicated that some body opened it. My room was lit by the sun it was only 8 in the morning yet I felt so tired. I heard a deep and milky sweet voice talking to my parents, in a whisper. Followed by footsteps, I was scared to death who was it, were they here to get my parents or me? I would take my parents place, anything for my parents. I heard footsteps coming closer, and closer. I quickly shut my eyes. I peeked and found my parents shut the door behind them and talking in frantic whispers. "We should tell her" Dad said "She will find out sooner or later".

I "woke up" from my restless sleep when y parents started calling my name. "Iris, Iris wakeup" My parents said. The sounded frightful, like the apocalypse was coming, and there was no place to go. "Get up" mom said "Th-th-the soldiers are here...to see you" Mom couldn't hide the worry in her voice. My heart sank, this was my dream come true, I told my parents that we should leave, but I didn't expect this to happen too fast. My palms were sweating, as I was walking down the stairs, so was I. My heart started beating out of control, I was trembling with fear. I walked downstairs with my eyes down walking slowly, taking my time, gracefully. As I walked down the stairs I noticed that there were three soldiers. Two of the soldiers were the same height, about 5,9. The tall soldier was about 6'3 feet tall he was a giant compared to me. He was watching me walk down the stairs. I stood in the middle of the living room, as the tall soldier approached me. He was now circling around me, slowly. Stopping right by my face, trying to look at my face. He stood there quietly, minutes past. Then he used this fingers to lift my chin. He looked at me with his milky brown eyes, soft and beautiful, filled with curiosity. I resisted the urge to slap him, I balled my hands into fists, he finally let me go. I saw my parents staring at me, and then at the solider, then at me. I could tell that they had a hint of what was going on. The soldier was the most handsomest person I have ever seen. He had a carved jaw, a perfect nose, and mouth he was tan, had black hair and a beautiful smile. And the most intriguing eyes I have ever seen milky brown eyes with flecks of gold.

The soldier was smiling, his beautiful smile, at the other two soldiers, and gave hi head a nod. The two other soldiers kept on smirking, I could see the soldiers name tag. His name was Seth. Seth looked like some kind of general, the soldiers stopped smiling just by looking at Seth's face. The man(Seth) was about 20, he walked up to the stairs where my parents were standing, and whispered something to them. At that moment, my mom looked like she had seen a ghost she looked so white, she could have blended in with the wall. My dad was sweating, something was going on I was backing away from the soldier as he came down the stairs. My parents both nodded to him, and Seth grabbed my arm, and I yanked my arm away from his grip. My mom started screaming as he as he got a good grip on me and was yanking me out the door. I Yanked my arm away again, but he still caught me again. He was so strong The last thing I heard was moms ear piercing scream, and dad saying there was no use. Mom started crying as I felt a huge blow on my back and I tumbled to the floor, unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3 : Redeming Myself

Chapter 3: redeeming myself

**Authors note: I am sorry I did not upload for a while now. This Chapter is very cheesy, okay now read!**

I woke up and noticed I was moving, in a car? My head throbbing with pain, I remembered being abducted. I lifted my head, and met those familiar milky brown eyes, boring in to mine. I started blushing, I fell asleep with my head on the soldiers shoulder. I was so drowsy, I swear I saw him taking the hair out of my eyes. His face turned soft for a minute. Why was he doing this to me? This was weird, I gave him a weird face I was wonderstruck, was he really a Nazi? He looked into my eyes again. He grunted and put on his mask again. He looked like he wanted to say something, but something was stopping him. He opened his mouth a couple times, before saying anything.

"You cried yourself to sleep, I had to give you a sleeping pill" He said in a sad voice.

"Why" I asked him. He just stared, at me giving me a questioning look on his face.

"What are you talking about?" he asked

"Where am I, where are we going?" I asked as innocently as I could.

"We are going to go Camp?" I asked

"That's none of your business" He said, and he looked like he meant it.

"It is probably something about me, I need to know." I needed to know , to get out of here.

"Stop asking so many questions" he said

"No" I said, who is he to tell me what to do, I got rewarded with a hard slap on the face. Tears leaked out of my eyes what a sick bastard. It stung, and I touched my cheek. "You will address me as sir" He said totally serious " Got it?" He said. "Yes s-sir" I replied.

He replied, to what I had said, "Just because I am being nice to you, doesn't mean you will be treated nicely, as I have treated you" He said fiercely. I looked into his milky brown eyes for any regret or remorse…..none he was a stone wall, hard with no feelings only to give people pain. I got up from my seat and tried to walk out the door. There was no where to go except out the trucks door and jump. It was very risky, but I would have to try. The soldier(Seth) yanked my arm, and looked me in the eye.

"If you want to live, you will never try to run away again" Seth was dead serious, no joke about it. I had to give his rock hard strength a try, see how far he could go.

"What if…. I don't want to live?" I said not meaning it at all. He stared at me without anything to say, absolutely astonished.


	4. Camp Auchwitz

Chapter 4 : Camp Auschwitz

"Welcome to Camp Auschwitz….you will be staying here as long as you live." He said masking his emotions. I started at him blankly without any emotion.

"Go with the others" He commanded me " Do what the other soldiers tell you to do, and don't resist". Again I stared back at him. "Now go follow the others". He said.

…

I walked where all the other women were, in a straight line. I was instructed to stand with the other women, I heard a soldier demanding us to take off our clothes. All the women did as the soldier said. I stood their quietly, looking straight ahead. "Take off your clothes…Now!" He said. Why? Why would I, for their enjoyment? " If you want to live stop acting like a , and take your clothes off now!" I had no choice but to do so, I felt like all of my sins had been exposed. We were lead to a dark narrow hallway, at the end of it, there were lights flickering on and off. There were individual rooms on both sides of my with a little shower curtain, and a shower head. We were divided my two soldiers on either side of the room. Half of the woman on the left and on the right. When I was next in line, the soldiers were arguing about me. The heavy stock soldier, with side burns, and a moustache thought I should go on the left. The other tall one thought I should go on the right.

"On the right definitely" The tall one said handing me a bar of old soap, and a scrawny towel. As I headed in the shower, all of the showers turned on, behind me I heard ear piercing screams, and I saw mysterious green gas fogging up the whole corridor, women ran half naked to their" living quarters" I finished taking a shower, and couldnt find my way out. A hand clamped on my mouth, and led me outside. My eyes were leaking tears, with the gas.

"Are you okay?" A familiar voice asked me, I t was the soldier…..Seth.

"I think.. It-the green stuff, was it gas?" I asked

"Yes It was" He replied " I need to show you to your job"

We walked out into the open air, to a little shack near the center of the camp.

"You are going to make supper, I found the easiest job for you" Seth said

"Do I have to cook?" I asked politely

"You are in a death camp Iris you have to do it, or you will be whipped" Seth said, his eyes were pleading now "If you want to live listen to me" Seth's eyes turned soft and a beautiful appeared on his face. It was so beautiful it hurt my eyes, he broke my train of thought with words that made me melt.

"You are very lucky, I am taking care of you. I want you to live." He said totally meaning it. I nodded, and kept on walking down the camp with Seth leading me. Seth escorted me to the kitchen and told me to make supper.

...

I was stirring the meat, in the stew something was missing it tasted bitter. Maybe some spice will do, oregano hmmmm that's it! I closed my eyes and smelled the spice the strong aroma creeping into my nose. I felt like I could feel, no that was not the right way to describe it , I felt like I could be there where all the spices grew. In my mind I could picture a hill just like the one back home. I sniffled, now is not the best time to cry, I tried opening my eyes but there was some kind of force pushing on my eyelids. I kept on day dreaming there was a house a woman that looked like...mom, and...dad and me in the kitchen all together. My mom was teaching me how to make stew like I was right now. I was about thirteen.

"Mom you know this is my first time, right?" I said

"I know but this is marvelous, make it again when you are all grown up with a family and kids of your own" Mom said she sounded so confident back then before the Nazi's paraded on our perfect life. Tears flooded my eyes I have to let it go, the stinging stopped from holding back all the tears. Each one reminding me of my life back home with my parents. Why? What did I ever do for my fait to turn out like this. I winced with pain and heard a blood piercing scream, I t was coming from me I winced with pain as a whip slashed me in the back. The pain was worse and worse, and the noise grew louder and louder. The slashing stopped until I was knocked out completely. The only thing I remembered seeing was a long and lean structure bending over me. It was Seth.


End file.
